Yui the White Lily
by BumoLumpo
Summary: Yui and Miaka is a White Huntress but because of that, the story is verred off course. It begins sometime after Yui is introduced to Suboshi but before Suboshi kills Tamahome's family. Rated M for later chapters.


I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I only own the plot/idea or whatever you call it. Mature for later chapters. Anyways, enjoy! This is my first story so um...what do people tell you to do again...? Oh yeah! Rate and review! (I think...) Unless of course you can't or don't have a account. I'll try to make it better but I make no promises that I might not be able to keep. Ugh I've been talking too much, haven't I? Sorry...On with the story~!

Yui Hongo looked out of the bedroom window and sighed. It was evening and she couldn't wait until midnight. Because at midnight she could be free from all this acting. She was not a helpless priestess. She was a Huntress, a super human race with powers. Why she was sent back to keep on living on her human life four years ago when she changed into a huntress, she has no idea. Then she was caught up in a mess that landed her in this world where she was "raped". Her eyes slid over the garden which her window faced and she frowned. In the fading light she could see a figure, slinking across the garden hidden from most views. She watched it for a moment then shrugged. It didn't matter to her who it was. At least thats what she thought before the figure threw a pebble at her window. She considered calling the guards but curiosity got the better of her. She opened the window and leaned out. The figure, mostly hidden in the shadow of the tree its hiding behind waved for her to come down. Yui toyed with the idea of slamming the window and calling the guards for a moment before she shrugged and closed the window quietly and left her room. Nobody questioned the priestess as she quickly walked through the hallway and finally out into the garden. "Lady Yui!". Now she recognized the person as he waved at her from one of the trees on her left. It was Suboshi. Yui smiled. She was quite fond of the young man. "Suboshi! I thought that you had to meet with the king?". He laughed, "I sort of sneaked out early. Its really boring talking about plans on how to remove the priestess of Suzaku." Yui laughed and thought 'Like Miaka will ever be caught by mere humans' Miaka was also a Huntress like Yui.  
>"How did you manage to get away anyways?"<br>"I'm supposed to be outside heaving my insides out actually..."  
>"... O.o "<br>"Don't ask. But since its almost over I don't have to go back"  
>Yui smiled. "Then why don't you keep me company? I was getting lonely. I'll ask them to bring some dinner for you too." Suboshi's eyes instantly lit up. "Of course! I would love too!". Yui smiled. It was so easy to make Suboshi happy. Pity that he was a human. Maybe after all this was over, she could offer him the choice of being a Hunter.<p>

~After dinner~

Yui sat back contently. Dinner was pretty good this time. But soon after they finished, Nakago came in and pretty much dragged Suboshi out after wishing Yui a good night. Yui considered the time. It was about 7 and no one else would be coming to her room for today...she grinned and summoned her bow and quiver. They were all completely white since she was a White Huntress. And like all Huntresses, she had deadly accuracy. She stroked her bow and set it on the table. Then she took her arrows out one by one and wiped them clean until they shone. Then she did the same with the bow. It was 8 by then since she wanted to make sure that they were all perfect and she had 3 dozen arrows in total. She glanced at her now shining bow and arrows and made them disappear again. She sighed and laid down on her bed to wait for midnight.

~Midnight~

"Yui-chann~!"  
>Yui woke up startled and faced what she thought was a red haired monster. "Eek!" she shrieked and slapped it. "Lady Yui! Is something wrong?" Miaka swept her invisibility cloak around her a second before the guard barged in. "No everything's fine. I was just startled that's all." said Yui with a smile. She squinted her eyes at the guard as light flooded the once dark room from the hallway. "If you say so, milady. Just call if you need anything" The guard bowed and left the room. The smile left Yui's face as she faced her friend. Of course, Yui could see her since she was wearing special contacts designed to counter the cloak's ability. Miaka grinned and kept the cloak on. "Aha sorry about that." whispered Miaka failing to look sorry. Yui rolled her eyes.<br>"You did hide you chi before you came right?"  
>"Of course!"<br>"And you did leave a clone of yourself before you left?"  
>"Yes! Do you not trust me or something?"<br>Yui smiled at her friend. "Miaka, last time you forgot to hide your chi and the whole castle went into a frenzy of finding you." Miaka rolled her eyes and whispered "Hey they called it a false alarm right? Anyways, what do you want to do? We can't go back tonight since Seth will drag us into another photo shoot with him...huh did you hear that?" While they were whispering, there was a low thump coming from the closet. Yui glanced at Miaka and opened part of her mind and linked it with Miaka's.  
>:Huh it came from my closet:<br>:Yui, since when did you have a stalker in your closet?:

"Maybe it's your imagination, I didn't hear anything." whispered Yui as she walked silently towards her closet."Maybe. Do you have any food?" :If there is a stalker in there, what are we going to do?:

Yui swung open the closet door but stopped it from slamming into the wall. The person's face was hidden by her clothes but she recognized those clothes.

"Suboshi?" whispered Yui in a loud whisper.

Suboshi slowly reveled his face and grinned guilty. "Hi?" "What are you doing in my closet in the middle of the night?" Yui whispered furiously. "I heard the priestess of Suzaku. Is she here?" asked Suboshi, trying so see past Yui. But Miaka still had her cloak on so his attempt was in vain. "Of course she's not here! I was talking to myself! Its this thing we practice in my world. But why are you in my closet and when did you get there anyways?" Yui continued. Suboshi looked at Yui sadly "I'm sorry Lady Yui but I can't tell you."  
>:Like hell he can't tell us...can i fight him? Please please please!: begged Miaka<br>:Oh shut up: Yui thought back  
>Yui had a look of outrage on her face. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME? I FIND YOU IN MY CLOSET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY?" Yui no longer kept her voice down. This time, Nakago burst in followed by some guards. "Lady Yui. Is something wrong?" asked Nakago calmly. His gaze landed on Suboshi and his eyes narrowed. Suboshi looked down, suddenly finding the gray floor the most interesting thing he's every seen. Yui turned to Nakago, fury plain on her face.<br>"Nakago please explain to me why you told Suboshi to stay in my closet for the night. I know for a fact that you are behind this and I want to know why."  
>Nakago frowned.<br>"Lady Yui you can't possibility believe that I planned this."  
>"Nakago I have every reason to believe that you are behind this." Yui glared at him.<br>Nakago remained unfazed.  
>"Lady Yui you are tired and confused. Suboshi. Did i ask you to hide in lady Yui's closet?" Nakago turned a glare onto Suboshi.<br>"N-No..." murmured Suboshi as he turned his head away.  
>"See Lady Yui?" Nakago turned back to Yui.<br>:does he really expect you to believe that?: inquired Miaka  
>:He better not be: replied Yui.<br>Yui stiffened and said "Maybe i was mistaken. But can we discuss this in the morning." Then Yui smiled at Nakago. "I'm sorry. I've been having a tough day."  
>"Of course Lady Yui. No problem at all. Please have a good night's rest." Nakago bowed before exiting the room with the guards. As soon as he left and closed the door, Yui turned on Suboshi with a disapproving look. Suboshi once again found the floor very interesting. Yui sighed. She was going to have to do something about him.<br>:Hey, Yui-chan do you have any snacks?: inquires Miaka.  
>Yui mentally sighed again. It was going to be a long night.<p> 


End file.
